User blog:Nr154/Mod'Nar, the Master of the Voidlings
Mod'Nar, the master of the Voidlings health: 480(+85) health regen: 8(+0.8) mana: 250(+40) mana regen: 6.2(+o.4) range: 125 attack damage: 50(+4) attack speed: 0.620(+1.4%) armor: 20(+3.5) magic res.: 30(+1) mov. speed: 310 abilities passive: voidfeeder when a minion or monster dies within 700 range, Mod'Nars victim gets sucked into the void, granting Mod'nar 1 stack of voidsouls. if an enemy champion dies within 700 range of Mod'Nar he gains 5 stacks of voidsouls. Q: spawn voidlings range: 700 cooldown: 10/9/8/7/6 mana cost: 30/40/50/60/70 ground targeted: Mod'Nar spawns a voidling at target location. voidlings have 10% of Mod'Nars health, armor, magic resist and attack damage and 0.8 attack speed and 325/340/355/370/395 mov. speed. voidlings wil sleep at the spawning location until attacked or called by their master or when an enemy champion affected by Scent of the Void gets within 400 range. viodlings last infinite until they die from combat damage. voidlings wil priorize enemy champions. spawning a voidling costs 1 stack of voidsouls voidling targeted: the targeted voidling wil wake up and defend to his master, attacking all enemies on sight. Voidling Pioneer: the voidling gains Scent of the Void until reactivation, alowing him to wake other voidlings who wil follow him. W: Void Atmosphere range: 400 cooldown: 20 mana cost: 70/80/90/100/110 passive: Mod'Nar sprays gas from the void around him that lasts 2.5 seconds. voidlings have 20/30/40/50/60% increased attack speed and 40% mov. speed while inside the gas cloud. also, voidlings regenerate 2/3/4/5/6% of their max health each second. enemy champions who are inside the gas cloud will gain the Scent of the Void, causing voidlings to priorize them. Scent of the Void lasts for 5 seconds and grants vision of the effected champion. the gas cloud deals 10/20/30/40/50(+10%AP) magic damage per second. active: Mod'Nar ingites the gas, causing the entire area that is covered by Void Atmosphere as well as champions with the Scent of the Void to take 80/130/180/230/280(+70%AP) magic damage over 3 seconds. voidlings inside the burnings gas cloud deal 5/10/15/20/25(+1AP) additional magic damage upon basic attacking. Voidling Pioneer: the voidling sprays gas from the void in a cone in front of him. the gas cloud lasts for 2.5 seconds, aplying Scent of the Void to any enemy champions in the area. E: Voidling Pioneer range: 400 cooldown: 30 mana cost: 100 target voidling: Mod'Nar imobilizes himself and gains 100/150/200/250/300 armor and magic resist. the summoner now no longer controls Mod'Nar, but the voidling that was targeted. the voidling grows and gains 10% bonus armor and magic resist and health. the voidling can be controlled until the voidling or Mod'Nar dies, or until reactivation. if reactivated, the voidling loses its bonus stats. while controlling the voidling you gain different abilities. the voidling stil benefits from Void Atmosphere. Voidling Pioneer: the voidling will lose its bonus stats from Voidling Pioneer and the summoner wil regain control of Mod'Nar while losing control of the viodling. R: Voidlings Assemble! range: 400/500/600 cooldown: 160/130/100 mana cost: 150/175/200 Mod'Nar unleases an horrifieing scream, silencing all nearby enemies for 1/2/3 seconds and reduces their armor and magic resist by 10/20/30%. additionally, all voidlings on the map are awakened and wil run towards Mod'Nar, ignoring everything until they are in 400 range of him. Voidling Pioneer: the voidling wil explode, killing itself and dealing 100/200/300(+50%AP) magic damage in an 200 range radius. detonating the voidling will cost 5 stacks of Voidsouls. after detonation the summoner regains control of Mod'Nar.